kaylinn_the_potatofandomcom-20200213-history
Kaylinn the Potato (book)
Kaylinn the Potato is the name of the first book in the KTP series. The PoV is Kaylinn. It is followed up by Pepe the Person. Summary When Pepe tries to turn Kaylinn into a potato, his machine backfires and turns him into a potato instead. However, Kaylinn and Pepe are both struck by lightning, turning Kaylinn into a potato and Pepe back to a human. His goal accomplished, Pepe then eats Kaylinn. Unfortunately she doesn't taste nice so he spits her mangled form back out. Kaylinn goes to Tesco to get a new face, but is stopped by the Tesco Manager who tells her that they don't serve ugly peeps. Kaylinn still manages to purchase Senan, who is also a potato, and peels his face off. She sticks his face, some of his hair and one of his arms onto her. Now that she only needs legs, Kaylinn visits Hannah and uses a knife to cut her legs off. However, Hannah calls on her MWRK (Magical Winged Regeneration Kitty) and uses it to regenerate her legs. Kaylinn is angered and so shoots down the MWRK with an arrow. Meanwhile, Thing is making her first appearance as a lamp. Now Kaylinn only needs hair, so she goes to Pepe's first house. She picks the lock and sneaks inside to see Pepe dancing around in his study and singing. As Kaylinn watches, Beth jumps out and tries to kill Pepe but Pepe kills her and disposes of her body parts in tar. Kaylinn jumps out and stabs Pepe, stealing some hair at the same time. Pepe crawls over to the cupboard and gets two objects-- an elixir of life and a mug. He throws the mug at Kaylinn (who yells "Who mugged me?!?") and drinks the elixir of life. Kaylinn says that she switched it for hot sauce but Pepe says that he switched it back, steals back ALL of Kaylinn's hair, and kicks her out. Kaylinn decides top pay Charlie a visit, so she goes to his house, which is covered in Mars Bar graffiti (Charlie loves Mars Bars). She asks his mum where he is and she says that he is at an MB protest. Kaylinn steals Charlie's Mum's hair and then goes to find Charlie, because she is in love with him. Charlie is in a Mars Bar protest when Kaylinn finds him. When Kaylinn tells him about what she has done so far, he is so angry about her ripping off Senan's face that he throws a brick at her face and steals ALL of her hair. Kaylinn now goes to see Hannah, who has fallen down a manhole, and was offered help by Sewer Blobbin. She hops away really fast yelling "Hell No!" She then continues to hop until she pops up out of a manhole on the other side of town, where the wounded MWRK lies. Hannah gets it to restore her leg. She walks over to Kaylinn and throws a brick in her face. Kaylinn decides to go on a hair spree, since she now has none. She robs a tiny bit of hair from 750 heads, but rejects Zombie Beth's wig. She realizes that she has not yet robbed a spiritual dude called The Hairmaster, and so goes there but his stopped by Hannah, who jumps in front of her and shouts "HI KAYLINN OMG," leaving The Hairmaster with time to teleport away. After that she goes to the Chicken Nugget Sop, which is run by Bob and Alexandru. She buys 50 chicken nuggets before asking where Alexandru was. When she finds out that Alexandru was slaughtering chickens, she goes into his massacre chamber to confront him by knocking him over into the lava that he was using to roast chickens. At that moment, Aidan bursts in through the window and yells "Fear me! I can control chickens!" After Kaylinn insults him he helps Kaylinn kill Alexandru, for he had drank an elixir of life from Pepe and now had ninety lives. In conclusion, they torture him with a torture rack and thumb screws and the chickens' beaks. When he only has one life left, Aidan pushes Alexandru into the lava and all except for his face and one of his eyeballs disintegrates. Bob now pushes open the door and screams "AAAAA TOO MANY CHICKENS" Aidan then gets a chicken to carry Alexandru's face to Senan, who is sitting in the sewers with Sewer Blobbin saying Bart (a feeling word) as Carmen runs by above. The chicken drops the face through the grille, making it fall onto Senan's face. Senan, who is now happy, decides to leave. Outside the Chicken Nugget Shop Kaylinn runs into Hannah who has taken up murdering now that Alexandru is dead. However, while Hannah talks, Kaylinn makes a cardboard cut-out of herself and runs away. Hannah pursues her on her MWRK. Kaylinn runs to the Horse Racing place, but finds Hannah already there, having killed all of the horses and people. Kaylinn is so angry and sad that she takes out a pistol and shoots Hannah in the shoulder. However, Hannah is revealed to be Sean wearing a bobblehead, and the MWRK is actually a cleverly disguised meat dragon. Kaylinn asks him where he got the bobblehead, and Sean answers that he got it in Hannah Con. When Kaylinn says "Why does that exist?!? That's stupid! Nobody like Hannah! Everyone loves me!" Then Hannah shows up and asks Sean why he has a bobblehead. Kaylinn starts to grow impatient and so shoots Sean in the head, this time killing him. Main Characters * Kaylinn * Pepe * Hannah * Alexandru * Charlie * Aidan * Sean * Tommy Reccuring Characters * Sherman * MWRK * Thuy Vinh * Cara Category:All Pages Category:Browse